


Here I Am By Your Side

by insecure_lad



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not all sad though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Tags Are Hard, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, like if you cry i'm doing my job, probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecure_lad/pseuds/insecure_lad
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Marvin made the biggest mistake of his life. But when Whizzer shows up at his door in the middle of the night bloody and bruised, does Marvin have it in him to be the person Whizzer needs?
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Here I Am By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fic and I'd love to get some feedback on what you liked and how I can make it better! This is just a short introduction chapter.

He sat silently in his armchair. Most nights he’d put on a record to drown out the noise of the ever-awake city. Most nights he’d drink the hardest liquor he could find to drown out the noise of his ever-awake mind. But this was not like most nights for Marvin. He had sat in his armchair and let his thoughts rule him. He let himself think about how awful he had been to those he loved. Marvin thought of Trina and how he had turned her life upside down and refused to let her set it right. God, how immature he had acted. He had struck her, in front of their child no less. Jason didn’t deserve any of what he had put him through.

Marvin’s mind strayed to Whizzer. It had been nearly a year since he saw him last, and he had been the one to send him away. He owed so much to Whizzer. He had stuck with Marvin though accepting that he was gay, being his secret lover, divorcing his wife, and the nearly constant words of mockery Marvin had thrown at him. Marvin had acted so cruel towards the man he loved because of his own insecurities. His mind replayed the day he kicked Whizzer out over and over again. Tears began pooling in Marvin’s eyes. If only he hadn’t tried to prove himself with the chess game. If only-.

The sound of a knock traveled through the silent townhouse. Marvin wiped away the tears that had now fallen and looked towards the clock that rested, ticking away upon the wall. It read, 2:46am. He almost had begun to think he had imagined it when a weaker knock sounded from the door. Marvin pushed himself up from the chair and moved to open the door. He didn’t bother to look through the peephole before opening the door. A tall figure was silhouetted by the orange glow of the street lights. “Wh-whizzer?” Marvin asked in shock.

The younger man stood with his hand resting on the door frame. It looked like it was the only thing holding him upright. Whizzer’s face was swollen and bloody and his shirt was torn. To put it bluntly, it looked like he had been hit by a bus. He looked from the ground to Marvin's eyes, tears cascading down his face. 

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know where else to go.” Whizzer choked out. Marvin was about to speak but was interrupted when Whizzer’s eyes fluttered shut and Marvin saw him going down. He jumped into action and caught Whizzer before he could hit the ground. 

“Whizzer? Whiz?” Marvin’s voice cracked. He gathered Whizzer in his arms as best he could seeing as he was much taller than him. Marvin managed to get the unconscious man inside and kick the door closed behind himself. He placed Whizzer on the couch as gently as he could and kneeled beside him. Marvin pushed Whizzer’s disheveled hair away from his face and looked at him deeply for the first time in nearly a year. Even after their worst fights Whizzer looked peaceful as he slept, but now as he looked at his ex-lover, Whizzer looked distraught, almost scared. Marvin decided in that moment that he would stay at Whizzer’s side from now on. Whether he wanted him to or not.


End file.
